


Immutable

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Alternate Universe to The Opal Deception, Drabble, Gen, Post Mind-Wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: LEPrecon checks in on Artemis





	Immutable

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written ages ago, but finished for fan_flashworks "On The Outside"

Artemis hasn’t changed, she thought, peering through the glass.

His eyes still held that cold, arrogant intensity she remembered, even unfocused as they looked through her shielded form out onto the manor grounds.  A few inches of height seemed to be his only concession to the years since the mind-wipe.

“Subject has made no conclusive movement,” she reported. 

“Roger,” returned Foaly. “Resume radio silence until scheduled check-in.”

She disconnected her communications, then jumped as Artemis’s gaze abruptly focused on her.

“Hello, Holly,” he smirked, swinging the window wide.  “Do come in.”

No, she thought wryly, Artemis hasn’t changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> (There was an alternate, less fluffy version of this drabble, where instead of inviting Holly in, he pulled her inside and then said: "Don't worry, Holly. And that's an eyeball order." Sometimes, I actually _don't_ put all the angst I can fit into absolutely everything. XD)


End file.
